Elder Scrolls: Remnant
by TheRealCaesar
Summary: Legends say that Tiber Septim united every provinces around the world and thus created the Empire, Many kids who grew up listening stories wanted to be an adventurer to explore the world... But for a boy named Jaune Arc who was denied by his parents for ever being an adventurer took things into his own hands. And thus opens a new chapter for the Elder Scrolls history


_**So this story is basically making Remnant and Tamriel in the same universe, I've been thinking about doing this for quite sometime now and wonders how it will turn out. But there is going to be a major huge issue going to happened in this story**_

_**Remember Ozpin gotten curse by the two brother gods? Those gods doesn't exist since we have the Nine Divines, But it was Salem who uses her curse to Ozpin since he broke his vow to her for some reason and Ozpin is still force to be reincarnate for life and the only way to break the curse is to kill Salem. Ozpin is waiting for the right time or group to help him to defeat this maniac witch...**_

_**Salem has become one of the Daedric gods and will soon bring her "Children" into this twisted world from the so called Nine Divines, But for now she'll wait until she comes into Tamriel and take over into her own imagine**_

_**Huntsmen and Huntress doesn't exist in the story since the Elder Scrolls already have Warrior types around the world**_

_**Races - Nord - Redguard - Breton - Orc - Dark Elf - High Elf - Wood Elf - Argonian - Khajiit - Faunus**_

_**None of the less... Let's get into the chapter**_

_**P.S, Do you have any good name continent between Remnant and Tamriel since I don't have the good name for it yet.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The Hero is born**_

We see a middle age women breathing in and out for her incoming baby that will soon born into this world, Her husband is looking at her vagina and hold out both of his hands and tell her wife to calm down and breath in and out. She screams because of the pain in her womb but felt the baby inside of her is slowly coming out of her

"Can you believed that we are going to have another sibling?!" Noir ask her sister Blanc, "Oh, I can't wait to see our new baby brother or sister" She rest her head near the fireplace and waits until her family finally gotten their youngest sibling joining the family

"AHHHHH?! OH MY GOD I CAN FEEL IT COMING OUT OF ME?!" Juniper screams out to the gods and felt the baby is coming out now, Nicholas saw a head coming out of her wife and soon the baby comes out and was about to fall but he catch the baby in the neck of time before he/she falls down the floor

He look at the baby and wonders if its another girl in the family... But to his surprise it wasn't a girl this time, He and his wife finally done it and now have their first son into the world itself. He shows the baby to the mother and she gasps that its the boy that Nicholas have wanted for so long and will take over the Arc family when they are gone

"Hey?! Is it a boy or girl?" Noir comes over and saw the baby in her dad's arms, "Its a boy Noir, You and your sisters have your very first boy in the family" He smiles and let Noir hold the baby in her arms, She gush how cute her baby brother in her arms and the other sisters are getting jealous and want to hold their baby too!

"Now, Now children don't fight over your brother, What should we name him deer?" Juniper look at her husband and wonder what name he picked for the baby, "Jaune, His name will be Jaune Arc of the Arc family" Nicholas smiles and hope his family will live an happy life with each other

* * *

_***8 Years Later***_

We see a six year old Jaune Arc playing outside with his two friends Ruby and Yang in their village near Whiterun, Due to them having Nord blood in their system they are immune to cold and that's fine with them since they barely gotten sick. Him and Yang are in the same age but Ruby is two years younger and she always hated that she's short but her sister and best friend are tall!

"So when we reach our age? You guys want to wonder around the world traveling and offering our services to people who needs our help?" Jaune said to the girls, "Yeah! can't wait until we can get out of this village and go adventuring, Its not that I hate Riverwood is just that its too peaceful and there's barely ever bandit attack trying to raid out small community" Yang wants to explore the world and see what its all about

"I want to visit the other lands like Hammerfell, High Rock and Summerset Isles?! They look like interesting places to visit" Ruby couldn't contain her excitement that soon she and her friends are going to visit other provience around the world!

"Perhaps Weiss would like to come with us, I mean I know she in Atlas but she also didn't want to live with her family due to personal reasons" Yang look back at their other friend and hope she's alright in Atlas

"She'll be fine and she'll sent us a letter if something is wrong, My only guess is Blake since we haven't seen her much lately?" Jaune wonders what happened to the kitty cat in the group, He doesn't care if she's Faunus since the cat ears atop her head looks cute

"Perhaps hiding away from us that poor little kitty~ Anyways its getting late, Let's head back home Ruby and goodnight Jaune" Yang and Ruby hug their friend and walk back to their house, Jaune head back to his house and found his dad and mom sitting the chair and seem to be waiting for him

"Hello son... Let's talk for a moment, Your sisters are at the Inn either food or drink" Nicholas pulls a chair for his son and he sits down and wonders what this is about

"Son, remember the stories I told you when you were 4?" He ask, "Yeah I did, Why? whats this all about anyway?" Jaune was confused on whats going on with his parents actions, "I'll get straight into the point with you Jaune... Me and your mother have been talking and decided that you'll won't be an adventurer because I forbid you for ever going" Nicholas with a stern look on his face and Jaune was in shock on what he just heard

"W-what?" He somehow said to his dad, "Jaune, this isn't the life that me and your father want you to be? We would rather want you to be either to be a farmer or work at the Inn but not the life of being a adventurer that you always dreamed of" Juniper can feel her son's tears on his face but felt this is for the best

"I know this is hard for you to understand Jaune? But me and your mother care for your safety, I've remember that you wanted to go adventuring with Ruby and Yang but I'm afraid they'll have to go without you" He didn't want to hurt his son feelings's but he doesn't want him to get hurt in this cold land of Skyrim

Jaune couldn't take it so he got up the from the chair and dash threw the door and runs away from the house, "Jaune?!" His parents called out but he didn't listen, He needs to understand why they aren't liking his decision on becoming an adventurer like his ancestors before him

_"Why couldn't they be happy of my choice of becoming an adventurer?! What's the problem of becoming one?!" _He just wanted to know why they decided this behind his back, So what if the creatures in Skyrim or other provience is dangerous! He just need get stronger and trained and he's all combat ready right?

"I'll show them! I'll show them that I'm not weak!" He promise to come back to Riverwood and show his parents that he can be an adventure!

* * *

_***4 Years Later***_

4 years has past and no sign of Jaune and the Arc family was in shambles a little, Juniper and Nicholas started to fight each other on why they decided to not let Jaune being an adventurer.

The Arc siblings are in the mix on the whole situation between Jaune, Saphron begins her journey around the world and looking for her younger brother and get him back home to the family, Blanc and Rouge left Riverwood and now working in Cyrodill as Inn workers but wonders if their stupid brother made it to Cyrodill somehow. Verte left the family after the disappearance of her brother and hasn't been heard since. Noir stayed in Riverwood and works at the Inn to make some money for the family but held herself responsible of not being there with Jaune when he needed help at the time. The youngest Arc Rose... She went into a rage that her favorite brother in the world disappeared without a trace and she goes around Riverwood in chaos and wish for her brother to come back to her

Ruby and Yang found out that their friend had disappeared overnight and left Ruby crying and wish Jaune to come back, But Yang bit her lips and couldn't believed that another person she cared about left her... Why did Jaune really leave?

No matter... She'll have to find Jaune herself and beat the answers outta him for leaving her and Ruby like that, She even consider leaving the village herself and ask Ruby if she wanted to come as well. She said it will be too dangerous for them leaving now and have to wait until she's ready to leave looking for Jaune, Yang sigh and agreed with her younger sister even though the two of them is being trained by their Dad and Auntie its still won't be enough on fighting the dangerous outside of Riverwood

Yang look at the skies one last time before bed, "Just where did you go... You dummy?" She and Ruby head back inside of their house and begin to sleep and wait until the next mourning

**_*At the same time...*_**

Jaune himself was looking worse than usual since he started adventuring at the young age, He joined one of the most toughest guilds across the world itself... The Fighters Guild. They were recruiting so he signed up and at first the people laugh at him for not being able to lift a Greatsword but soon being able to lift it thanks for one of the members who teaches him about Greatsword... for a price of course

His armor is the combination of Heavy Armor and Light Armor, Inside of his chest lies a white armor with his Family Symbol that surrounds his torso with an Black over coat around it. He also has couple poaches over his shoulders for healing or other stuff, Wears an Brown leather pants with more small poach around his sides and vitals of healing and stamina potions. Also wears an Black combat boots for extra grip for his running and stealth missions, And wears an Skull Mask over his head to make him look more cooler within his guild

Jaune also couldn't believed that he made it to Cyrodill... The Home of the Imperials and the Empire created by Tiber Septem, He done a lot of jobs over here than in Skyrim since they didn't treat him respect since he's just a 10 year old boy. Regardless he's in Chorrol and the main HQ of the Fighters Guild

"Hey Kid! come over here and help me with this would you?" Kurz gro-Baroth called out to Jaune, "Coming!" Jaune said and runs over and help whatever he can with his fellow brother

"Help me with this new shipment that just came today, Vilena bought more weapons to help out the guild" He ask Jaune and he happily accepts and help the man with the shipment and brought it in

"Now... lets see what kind of goodies are inside this crate" Kurz use the nearby sword and pop the top of the crate open, He and Jaune was happy to see more weapons just made it to the guild

"Wow that's a lot of weapons inside the crate right?" Jaune ask, "Your telling me kid, I'll be surprise that Vilena would have brought those advance weapons from Atlas in Skyrim. Sure could use those advance Axe of theirs" Kurz wish he can get his orcish hands on those weapons that Atlas has

"Home..." Jaune thought back to Skyrim his homeland... "Oh sorry, I've forgot you were actually born over there right?" Kurz forgotten that the kid was born in Skyrim and somehow crawl his way here in Cyrodill

"Yeah... Well it doesn't matter now I'll going to go out and train for a bit, Later Kurz!" Jaune wave his hand at the Orc "Sure thing kid!" He than saw the kid went out back while he figure out where to put these weapons at

Soon after Modryn Oreyn the second-in-command of Vilena Donton has arrived in the guild and saw the shipment that Vilena order has arrived as well

"Excuse me Kurz, Where is Arc I've gotten another mission for him" Oreyn ask his fellow guild brother, "He's out back training I've believed, That kid is really something huh?" Kurz was quite proud of the kid and perhaps soon will out rank him if he reach Defender that soon

"He is and I'm also quite proud of the boy's determination of becoming strong he inspired all of us if he keep that attitude up" Oreyn smiles for a moment than goes out back and find Jaune training his Blade against the dummy in front of him

_"He's getting better than the last 4 years and I'm glad that Rhano from Anvils Fighters Guild decides to train him in the art of Blade, Perhaps he'll soon master all the elements this world provided us" _Oreyn couldn't remember the last time any new recruit was just like Arc here, He shook his head and called out the boy

"Excuse me Arc I've gotten a new mission for you" He said to the boy, "Okay, So whats the job?" Jaune wonders what this all about, "I'm sending you to the Imperial City, It turns out some group of bandits manage to get into the city and stole the keg for some Inn that serves wines and such. I've rather give this to someone else in the guild but thought for a moment and you haven't been inside the city before, So what do you say Swordsmen?" Oreyn gives a rather strange job to the Arc boy and he wasn't sure if Jaune is ready yet

Jaune was thinking for a moment... He has been wondering what the Imperial City is like and he wants to visit there but couldn't since he felt he wasn't ready yet, But Oreyn is giving him a job so he has to honor it

"I'll take the job Mr. Oreyn, So whats the Inn's name?" He ask Oreyn, "In the Market District there is an Inn called "The Merchants Inn" The owner of the Inn is name is Velus Hosidius and he needs our service of the attack, I'll ask for transport for you to the Imperial City from here. Let me know if you finish the job and may Azura guide your roads Swordsmen" Oreyn salute to Jaune and go back inside of the HQ, Jaune couldn't wait to go to the Imperial City!

* * *

_***Imperial City***_

Jaune was riding his horse and goes all the way to the Imperial City that he always wanted to go, He gotten bandits trying to robbed him but he dealt with them and heads to the huge tower. It took 2 days but he finally made it... the great city itself

"Wow~" Jaune couldn't believed he was standing in front of the City and thinking back... Yang and Ruby would have been jealous that he went into the city without them and he laughs making it one of his most favorite moments

"Welcome to the Imperial City boy, I've heard rumors that the Fighters Guild took some kid who wanted to join their guild and he couldn't even lift a Greatsword! I've believed that boy is you right?" Imperial Guard said to Jaune, "Y-yeah? that's me alright, But I can lift the greatsword now due to me being trained in the Fighters Guild after all?" He still remembers trying his best of lifting the Greatsword but it was too heavy!

"Glad to hear it enjoy your visit in the city kid" He said and went back to his post, Jaune heads into the City and he was in shock to see the structures is soo~ big?!

Everything around here is so tall and the paint is all white, But the thing that stand out is the Tower itself and its much more bigger than he seen across in Chorrol he wonders if the Emperor himself gotten himself a great view up there

_"Okay focus! I'm here to find the Merchants Inn, Perhaps these people can help me?" _He wasn't sure but he went up to one of the residents and talked to them

"Excuse me Miss? Can you tell me where to find the Merchants Inn?" He ask the old lady "Its right over there sweetie, But what bring such a young child like you doing in this city?" Simplicia the Slow ask him "I'm here on the Fighters Guild mission... and this is my first time being here in the Imperial City?" Jaune scratched the back of his head and didn't know why he's telling this much to this lady

"Oh so your the fastest ranking member correct? I've heard of the boy making his name around here a bit and he does fit your description, Regardless hope the information I've given you help?" Simplicia said "It sure did... here have some coins for the trouble" He handed 100 septems to the lady and she took two step back a bit by his bold movement

"A-are you sure sweetie?" She knew she was begging for money but she didn't know if she can take this boy's money, "Its alright and I assets, I can tell you are poor old lady looking for septems to survive." He wouldn't take an "No" for an answer and push the coins on her chests and walks to the Inn

_"That boy is truly something isn't he? If he started to look for the Gray Fox... perhaps he'll want to join the Thieves Guild when his luck runs out"_ Simplicia took the coins and went to the The Feed Bag and ask Delos Fandas for Ham and Wine for now...

* * *

Now that is out of the way Jaune open the door into the Inn and found the owner standing behind the counter

"Welcome to the Merchants Inn boy, What can I do for you?" Velus ask the boy, "Uh? I'm here on the Fighter Guilds business do you need help with your bandit... problem?" Jaune manage to say to the Inn owner, "Oh I've heard of you, The boy who manage to joined the Fighters Guild and in 4 years manage to reach to "Swordsmen" Rank while still only 10... that's impressive. But alas yes there is the bandit problem me and my two workers are having" Velus said

"These are no ordinary bandits I'm afraid..." Velus couldn't even speak to the boy for a moment but calms himself and continue, "These Bandits belonged to the tribe outside of Hammerfell and they are called the Branwen Tribe, I don't know why they invaded the Market District but some of them took coins from me and almost killed both of my workers. Listen I'll pay you my leftover coins I have from my last shipment but if you decided on taking this request then I suggest bringing more of your Fighters Guild members with you... There perhaps more bandits are held up over there" Velus spoken to the boy and Jaune took two step back a bit and thought for a moment

_"The Branwen Tribe? They usual operate in Hammerfell or Anima but not this close to the Imperial City... Why did they even come here? but Velus also proves another point that I may need more members in the Guild to help me take these Bandits down, I've heard their leader is not someone to be taking likely so easily"_ Jaune couldn't believed that the Branwen Tribe invaded the city and took most of the items with them back to their Tribe...

"I'll take the job sir... But is there anything else that can help me in this job?" Jaune ask him "Not much but talk to my workers, They may have seen their faces before they fled back to their camp" He pointed upstairs for Jaune to go and he nodded and go meet his workers

Jaune took the stairs and slowly moves up but hears voices coming from the room itself and it looks like the two workers are talking to each other

_"I'm just saying what if these people took Jaune?" _He heard them but his eyes widen that they somehow knew his name, _"Who are these two and how do they know my name?" _Jaune thought but continue to listen behind the door

_"I don't think so sis even though our bro is dumb he's not that dumb to join those Tribes, If he did then we would have saw his face with them but he's not" _Rouge said to her sister _"Maybe he's in their camp doing gods knows what?! Maybe that Raven Branwen is using her charms to our brother with her body so he can stay in that tribe for life?!" _Blanc was pissed that her sister didn't agreed with her

_"Wait... Blanc and Rouge?! Why are they here in Cyrodill?! Are they here to find me?" _Jaune recognized his two sisters voices wonder why are they here in Cyrodill instead back in Skyrim?

_"Regardless if they even have Jaune we can't just go out there in Hammerfell and demanded them to give him back to us, We'll get killed before sunrise Blanc?!" _Even though Rouge and Blanc were Arcs and was trained by their mother and father, They don't know how to survive in unfamiliar territory since they barely able to make it here in the Imperial City from Skyrim

_"Its better than just wait here fo-" _Blanc was cut off by their door opened and incomes a stranger with his black skull mast over his head, _"Are you with the Branwen Tribe?!" _Blanc shouted at the stranger, Jaune took deep breathes and unhook his mask and reveal his face to his two older sisters and they were in shock

"Hey sis's? How's it going?" He manage to say and soon comes with the crush hugs he receive from his two sisters

"JAUNE?!" They say and pull their hugs more stronger to their idiot brother and Jaune was barely able to breath a bit, "C-can't breath?!" Jaune felt his face going blue at any moment and soon the hugs stopped

"Just where were you doing these last 12 years?!" Blanc shouted at her brother, "Well ever since dad and mom told me that I couldn't be an adventurer I left and train myself in Skyrim for couple of years before heading down here in Cyrodill and joined the Fighters Guild since they were recruiting again, I been making names around here a bit and gotten lots of coins from my jobs with the Fighters Guild" He show them how many coins he gotten and they blown away by his Septems

"Jauney?! Those coins would have been enough for all three of us?!" It was Rouge turn to shout at her brother, She and Blanc has to work in this Inn so they have coins and hot meal barely able to survive around here if Velus haven't offered them a job

Blanc took the bag of coins and started counting them one by one... "Jaune? How many jobs did you do with the Fighters Guild?" She ask him, "Forgotten about most of the jobs they give me but my lasted one is taking down an huge Ogre that was attacking a small town near Anvil" He scratched the back of his head and thought about the Ogre and he was really tough for him but manage to take him down with some of the Fighters Guild members over there

"THERE ARE OVER 9000 SEPTEMS IN THIS BAG?!" She and Rouge was in shock that their dumb brother has gotten paid this much in the Fighters Guild, "I've haven't had the need to spend my coins but only for healing items that I sometime need if I'm injured?" Jaune was thankful that the magic of the potions worked

"Hey bro? Can you share some of your gold to your sissy's~" Blanc use her sister charm at him since its been a long time since she done that, "Sure, no problem sis" Jaune handed each 2000 to his sisters and they thanked him

"So what are you doing here? Fighters Guild business?" Rouge wonders why the guild sent their brother over here in the city. "You can say that... But I'm here to take down the bandits who invaded the city recently" Jaune got into business and they girls gives him a shock look on their faces

"Wait?! Are you telling me that the Fighters Guild only sent you to take the Branwen Tribe down?!" Blanc was enraged that they only sent her only brother to take down the Branwen Tribe and he doesn't stand a chance against them, He nodded and they felt their head shook a bit before looking back at Jaune

"Jaune this is not a game, I don't care how skilled you are now you still won't stand a chance against the Branwen Tribe. Me and Blanc tried to defend the Market District and only gotten minor scratch from them, You can't deal with them alone bro?" Rouge said to her brother and he understood her concern... But this is his job and he has to do it to honor the guild

"I get that you are telling me to back down on this job Rouge... But I can't do it, I need to honor this job to the guild and protect the innocents of this world for any more bandit attacks" Jaune stood his ground against his sisters and they sigh but found it odd that their idiot brother didn't back down

"If you are going to do this Jaune... then alright, During the attack me and Rouge mange to see the look one of the bandits and it was their leader Raven Branwen. She's not going to be an easy opponent Jaune and she can somehow summon portals with her sword somehow and that's how the other bandits showed up in the city in the first place, Listen to me Jaune... Me and Blanc can't force you to stop going after them but your going to be need help against them. Maybe you can ask the Fighters Guild to send more members in your side to even the odds?" Rouge explains everything to her bro and he listen closely... He heard the Raven Branwen is not the person to be messed with and he heard that someone touches her hair gotten their heads chopped off

He sigh but already knew he's nowhere near Raven's level just yet, Sure he master the Blades and Shield elements but Raven took it to another level and destroyed anything that comes in her path. After all of this is over he perhaps need to find all the other masters around the world to teach him to master all the elements so he also wouldn't be messed with

"Okay Rouge I understand, I'll write notes to my superior that I'm going to need more members with me against the Tribe" Jaune gets up and was about to walk out but felt his hand was grab by Blanc

"Can you spend time the night with us for lost time bro? Its been so long since we seen you again and we don't know where you will leave... So after you finish writing your notes to your boss can we go around the city together?" Blanc missed her little brother so much and she felt his hand covers hers and smiled, "Of course sis, I've been dying to see this place myself and want to explore a little" Jaune lets go of her hand and wave them bye for now and head downstairs and ask Velus for a room for the night and it only costs 10 gold for the night so he took it

He check up his sisters again and he rented the room next to theirs and they'll go around the palace together but he needs to write down the papers first to Oreyn

_"Deer Oreyn,_

_ The job you sent me is more trouble than I thought and need more backup as soon as possible. The Bandits that recently raided the city is the Branwen Tribe one of the dangerous Bandits in Hammerfell and Anima, I'm going to spend the night over here before taking off the next day to fight against the bandits and hope that the other members will help me against the Tribe since I'm not going to last enough against them_

_Please send any of the best warriors in our disposal soon possible if not then I won't blame you, I'm honoring our Guild with proud and hope that Talos is watching over me and the next life if I failed. Anyway I'll see you soon Oreyn... if I'm still alive that is_

_\- Jaune Arc_

* * *

_**Well that took most of my time and writing, So what do you guys think? Pretty good or bad?**_

_**So lets get into the stuff inside the story a bit, Jaune right now is only 10 years old but he reach the Swordsmen Rank in the Fighters Guild for his bravery and strong willpower really impressive if you ask me**_

_**And now he has to face the Branwen Tribe this soon? I'm thinking of letting Jaune train under Raven so he can become even more stronger in the near future than he is in Cannon**_

_**As for Ruby and Yang? They are being train by their parents and auntie... I made Qrow a girl in this story so he kinda looks like Raven a bit, Yang has two goals in mind for her. Number 1 is find her mom and want answers from her on why she left the family, Number 2 is finding Jaune and beat his little booty back here in Skyrim**_

_**And for the landmark around the world, Remnant and Tamriel is collided and no advance technologies this time around.**_

_**Skyrim - Atlas**_

_**Hammerfell - Mistral **_

_**Cyrodill - Vale**_

_**High Rock - Vacuo**_

_**Menagerie (Has it own continent and is populated by most of the other races)**_

_**Since the world is this one big huge continent it deserves to have all new places to explore, But forget that for a moment and lets get into real business that will effect the story**_

_**The White Fang aren't terrorists and remain as normal people who wanted to be left alone, Ghira Belladonna is still chieftain and still control the land and allowed other races to joined in... But most Faunus doesn't want more outsiders in their land**_

_**Salem and her Grimms will come soon in the near future but that is still undergoing and stuff so that can wait**_

_**The Great War between humans and faunus didn't happened because there are elves and animal people around the world as well, The Empire goes all around the world and conquered all the lands as well Menagerie**_

_**Ghira met Talos when he was just a kid and today he still honor his hero in his way, The Empire controls all over the world and nothing will stop them if every provinces unite as one**_

_**Jaune - Nord**_

_**Ruby - Nord**_

_**Yang - Nord**_

_**Blake - Faunus**_

_**Weiss - Nord**_

_**They'll appear soon enough but right now its only Jaune and his mission against the Tribe... Or will he joined them? Anyway I'll see you all later.**_

_**P.S, Which names is good for the Empire? I can't use Tamriel or Remnant because two universe combine into one, Tell me which is the good name for this unknown planet that doesn't have a name yet... If not then I'll just called it Enderal from Skyrim Mods**_


End file.
